Aliento - GOTH
by Liebheart
Summary: Morino Yuu nunca se imaginó lo que Itsuki Kamiyama le iba a enseñar al finalizar la escuela.


Holis =D , _yeah_ al fin me libero de las cadenas del estudio y vengo a subir algo cortito , pero hermoso? , _ofcorrs -_Traje algo lindo de esta extraña pero obsesionante pareja de GOTH.

A los que me conocen ya sabrán, de mi asquerosa obsesión por el manga y aun mas por la novela ligera,,,,que esta para chuparse los dedos(? XDDD

Como sea , escribí esto hace unos días , cuando no tenia Internet ni sueño y en fin salio este hijo mio XD

En fin, me dejo de parloteosh y dejaré el Disclaimer correspondiente, seguido por el escrito XD (alfin)

**_DISCLAIMER : esta historia me pertenece , no así sus personajes, estos pertenecen al gran autor Otsuichi._**

* * *

**Aliento.**

_GOTH – One-shot_.

.

.

.

Nunca había perdido el aliento, ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando jugaba con mi hermana.

Entre abrí los ojos lentamente, el sol del día me obligaba a refugiarme bajo una sombrilla.

No me encontraba tan lejos de mi hogar, por lo que decidí caminar a paso lento, aún más lento del que acostumbraba y entonces el momento de reflexión sucumbió a mi frívola mente.

–_" Morino…"_-

Su voz sonaba como siempre, tranquila y fría, tal vez si habría que definirla por color, seguramente sería gris.

Era nuestra hora de receso, por lo que había decidido ir a la biblioteca, tal vez en busca de un libro lúgubre, ya sea relacionado con crímenes o simples exuberancias mentales. Extraña u oportunamente Itsuki Kamiyama se encontraba en el mismo corredor, a simples pasos de mi sombra. La luz del sol se colaba, impertinente, por la estrecha ventana al final del corredor. Era mediodía, por lo que las luces incandescentes no eran imprescindibles, como todo en este mundo básicamente.

Ante el llamado, solo pude mover mis ojos hacia su dirección, pero sin tener que mirarlo propiamente. Kamiyama Itsuki, entonces comenzó a hablar.

\- _" Esta tarde, hay algo que quiero enseñarte…"_-

Mis ojos se habían concentrado nuevamente en la lectura. Al no escuchar nada más salir de su boca, levante la mirada para ver al fantasma de su espalda alejarse de aquel sitio.

Había algo secreto que no podía decirme en ese lugar desierto, ¿existía algo que él pudiera decir que ya no supiera?, ¿tal vez algo nuevo que investigar, alguna cosa que tengamos en común? Como fuese, Kamiyama tenía algo que enseñarme, solo espero que no sea algún cachorro pulguiento.

Ese día transcurrió lentamente, las clases eran densas como se acostumbraba y aunque no tenía muchos ánimos, el recordatorio de Kamiyama Itsuki se hacía presente en mi memoria. Decidí no darle más importancia a la simple premisa que Kamiyama se dignó a decirme.

Al salir del salón de clases, Itsuki Kamiyama me esperaba fuera del mismo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón negro, me miró al hacerme presente en el corredor y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida de la escuela, le seguí , puesto a que si me había esperado era por algo que seguramente quería mostrarme.

Miré hacía ambos lados quejándome en voz baja hasta poder alcanzarlo, Kamiyama parecía como si no quisiera ser visto junto a mí, eso no me había desalentado pero si me molestaba.

Mis piernas dolían un poco, habíamos caminado alrededor de 3 kilómetros sin mediar palabra, decidí hablar. Era mi derecho.

\- _" ¿Puedes decirme de que va todo esto?, sí no me explicas, nunca lo entenderé…"._-

Había sido directa, después de todo no era extraño que pidiera una debida explicación con respecto a lo que quería enseñarme.

Kamiyama Itsuki permaneció inmutable y nuevamente gris. Antes de decir "_Esquizofrenia"_; ya se había detenido y girado hacía mí. Caminó hasta llegar a rozar la punta de mis zapatos, alcé la mirada dudosa, aquel acercamiento era impropio en Kamiyama.

Y fue entonces cuando tomó mis muñecas, las cuales estaban anteriormente ubicadas a los lados de mi cuerpo. Las sostuvo entre sus manos, por separado. Su mano izquierda sujetaba la muñeca izquierda, lo mismo con la derecha. Parpadeé insegura, ¿qué se proponía con eso? Me miraba a los ojos directamente y casi sin pestañar, aquello lograba que extrañas sensaciones se adueñaran de mi cuerpo, tal y como el leve temblor en mis rodillas. El agarre de sus manos se hizo notorio, pero sin llegar a lastimarme, más al ser jalada hacia Itsuki Kamiyama, había logrado paralizarme por completo.

Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, mis latidos se habían acelerado y Kamiyama pareció notarlo por el pulso delator. No lo entendía, esa sensación me invadía y me tomaba por rehén, sus ojos tal y como pozos negros, me llevaban a un viaje de oscuridad profunda, mientras la sensación crecía en mí como la marea en día de tormenta.

No podía articular palabra alguna, no podía siquiera respirar, era presa de su mirada ennegrecida, profana. Mi visión se nublaba, un jadeo me permitió saber que no estaba completamente en shock, más aún no entendía el porqué de la premeditada acción de Itsuki Kamiyama para conmigo.

La nube sobre mis ojos, ahora se derretía y mojaba mis mejillas, por lo que Kamiyama cortó la proximidad y unió sus labios con los míos. Al principio era seco, mis ojos se cerraron, más los suyos solamente se entrecerraron. Realmente mi respiración se había detenido.

\- _" Kamiyama…"_-

Mis ojos vieron el sol del atardecer reflejar sobre su cabello, su andar era tranquilo e iba unos pasos adelante.

\- _" ¿Porqué no me detuviste? "_ -

Su pregunta me había sorprendido, ¿acaso lo que acababa de suceder no era más que una prueba?, ¿de eso se trataba?, ¿De saber hasta donde podía llegar ,en una situación como esa? Kamiyama Itsuki no era del tipo de chico que tiene amoríos con las chicas de la escuela, por lo que había escuchado, nunca se lo había visto con alguna chica con la que mantuviera un noviazgo ni nada similar.

\- _" ¿A qué te refieres? "_ -

Estaba enfadada, no es que me desagradara, sí no que Itsuki Kamiyama esperaba a que pudiera defenderme de sus intenciones, el debate interno por lo que quería o no en ese instante se disputaba en mi cabeza, mientras la sombra de Kamiyama se alejaba cada vez más."

Volví a mover mis pies en dirección a mi casa, Kamiyama Itsuki se había marchado ya hacía un momento, sin decir adiós, como era acostumbrado.

Las yemas de mis dedos, se posaron sobre mis labios, ese había sido mi primer beso, mi primer contacto y había sido con Kamiyama. No era la manera con la que muchas veces había soñado, no, esto había sido algo sumamente "_agridulce_", si se puede decir.

Recalcando su mirada en mi interior, un escalofrío se adueñó de mi espina dorsal, no obstante una parte de mi estaba agradecida con Itsuki Kamiyama, era una persona la cual conocía cosas de mi que nadie más en este mundo. Sin embargo la sensación había tomado forma en mí, aquello no era el amor que describían las páginas de cuentos de hadas, no. Aquello era diferente…todo era diferente y extraño con Itsuki Kamiyama y de alguna manera así estaba perfecto

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno se terminó XD Sí lo sé es corto, pero bueno tengo algo que estoy preparando que aishhhh me quede (como siempre) antes del cap final...soy un desastre para los finales, creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta XDD

No hay casi Fics de esta historia y es tan ahhhh- y eso que no soy muy amante del seinnen, pero que va, Kamiyama es perfecto *-* y Morino es preciosa...vamos serían utópicos juntos 3

El manga es raro, la novela te deja mas perdida, pero hay algo en claro y es la obsesión de Mr psicopata Kamiyama3 asi que el resto es historia para mi XD ...soy un asco siempre buscándole el shojo a lo retorcido XDD

En fin espero que les haya gustado un poquito aunque sea y que no me odien por amar a Kamiyama(? XDD

Gracias por leer!

Lin


End file.
